Remembering Rayn
by KaylaJRaee
Summary: This is about a girl named Rayn. Her name is pronounced RAIN because its one of her favorite things.   It makes her beautiful, it makes her GLOW.  Its a love story between two mythical creatures as they journey to save themselves.  Enjoy !


Hi, there ; my name is Kayla . I love to write, especially poetry, and this is the longest short story i've ever writen .  
I am one of those twilight fanatics, but its not just the beautiful people that had me hooked, it was the LEGENDS. This story is based on some mythology that i've found.

I really hope you enjoy this, because i feel like i put a lot into. Feel free to comment and please leave a review; THANKS !

Remembering Rayn

One

Twilight, Vampire Diaries, True Blood and all those other vampire love, romance novels are nice, but are nothing compared to my own experience. Sure, they reveal the love between a weak, senseless human female and an unbelievable GOREGOUS vampire male; but, their relationships never really seemed REAL. Although, they made me wish I was Bella, Elena, or Sookie. Ah, I wish I was human, plagued by the overpowering, crushing love of those vampires; it'd be a miracle.

Anyways, their love seems unexplainable. It was like, fate _wanted_ them to be together; there was no legit reason for those fools to be in love. Don't all of us girls dream of falling in love with vampires? Hell _yes. _Look, I'm not here to promote my own famous vampire love story; I'm here to tell you about a guy and a vampire… a beautifully, artistic, sensual creature.

She is ME.

Dalila-Agape was my name before I was turned. Since my mom was African, and my dad was Greek, they named me "gentleness in her soul (Dalila, which is African), divine love (Agape, which is Greek)". I know they loved me, with all of their hearts. I was their pride and joy, beautiful and all. But, for the past few decades, I've gone by Rayn Manson.

So, yeah, I'm a vampire. All those crappy myths crazy people made up are so not real. I go in the sunlight, I don't sleep, but rain turns us bright, as in the sun. For some reason we just radiate out light; I have no idea, but I think it's pretty cool. That's why I changed my name; that rain shows us who we are, how beautiful and good we can be. For me, when I shine, my inner beauty radiates with my skin, and I finally feel beautiful.

It was a sunny November afternoon when I was in Trig. Ugh, God knows I hate it; but does he? Does he forgive me for all of horrible things I've done? Ha-ha, you could say I was a man-eater. I hated myself; I never wanted to be this terrible monster who fed on the blood of her former species. Besides all of the speed, strength, and increased beauty, I HATED this life. If there was anything I could do to change it, I'd do anything to do that. But, since my soul seems to be already sold, I would be stuck like this for the time being. But like I was saying, I was in Trig class, twirling my pencil while Mr. Stradford went on and on about trigonometric ratios. He always broke in to a lecture, and after that, you could do whatever you wanted. ; Mainly because he would never shut up.

Right when I was about to die of boredom (yeah, I wish), I saw something that struck a chord in my soul. A boy walked in. Ahh, he was stunning. Never before had someone taken my breath away. He had gorgeous, curly brownish, blondish hair that almost reached his shoulders. He had light skin with green, brown eyes, flecked with bits of sea green, gold, and grey. His smile was heartbreaking; he obviously had the body of a Greek god, and he was tall. I was in love. Now, I usually don't believe in all that mushy stuff, but I really did fall in love. And, knowing me, I would be the LAST person for that to happen to. I was struck then and there; mesmerized by his physical features. Who ever knew that someone could be so _beautiful?_ His beauty was intoxicating, and I thanked God (for the first time) for providing someone so gorgeous for me to look at. He had only stood there for a good few seconds before the teacher introduced him to the class.

"Class, this is Achyuta Hawkins, our transfer student."

"Just call me Aden, please." His voice was kind of . . . nice. He stood there, awkwardly, looking around the room. And just for a few moments, his eyes locked with they say eyes are the doors to the soul, they aren't lying. I could see right into his. He was more beautiful inside than out. He literally had a heart made of gold, he was . . . not human. And he didn't know it; I couldn't figure what he was. So, I sat there staring at him and him at me. His soul was so pure, bright; like his spirit had been untouched by the destructive ugliness of the world. I could tell he saw something about me too; he felt my energy. He slowly but deliberately leaned forward while Mr. Stradford got his class materials together. It had felt like years had gone by.

He starting walking toward me slowly; I don't know why, but I wanted him to. Something about me . . . drew him in. He was almost to my desk when the bell rung. He suddenly realized where he was, looked around and walked quickly back to where he was standing before. Again, we locked eyes. Everyone in class eyed us, especially him. When everyone was gone, including Mr. Stradford who left class for a bathroom break, I got up and started putting all of my belongings in my bag. He walked over to me, and we starred at each other.

"What are you?" I whispered softly. He eyed me carefully, answering: "I don't know. I feel your presence . . . you aren't human either."

I gasped slightly at his assumption, knowing he was right. How did he know that? No one has ever figured that out, let alone thought something so ridiculous. Humans were so predictable; they were too busy with their mind numbing technology to even recognize the danger right next to them; gosh, they were so out of it.

I was so startled, not knowing how to respond. So, like a dummy, I stood there. I looked into his eyes, feeling his confusion, absolution, and wonder. I felt the blood flood my cheeks as this beautiful stranger starred into my eyes. I could stay here for an eternity, just looking at him. Yeah, I was definitely in love.


End file.
